


Guests

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, a day off probably, he deserves better, i just wanted Loki to have some fun for once, just some casual domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Loki being forced to live with you while Thor’s on a mission and someone has to watch him.





	1. Chapter 1

_Killing people is not a solution. It really isn’t. It helps with the problem for a brief moment, but also creates many_ _much more sizeable_ _problems, such as finding a place to dump the body, hiding evidence, getting a_ _believable_ _alibi, answering to the police… It’s a lot of work. It’s not worth it._

You growled when the doorbell rang again, tearing you away from the pleasant comfort of the long-awaited sleep. You grabbed the gun from under your pillow and rushed to the door. You were an Avenger. You could deal with hiding a body.

“The hell is your probl-…!” you yelled, opening the door.

Thor was smiling widely at you. You had to look up to see his beaming face. Something cracked in your neck.

“Hello, my dear human friend,” he greeted you, crashing you in a bear-like hug that pushed the air from your lungs.

“Hi, Thor. I can’t breathe,” you managed to mutter.

You almost stumbled, getting back onto your own two legs. You put the gun down on the shelf before you accidentaly hurt someone. Thor was a smiling ray of sunshine – and certainly one big enough to cover almost all the space in the doorframe, but you still managed to spot someone else behind him.

“No,” you said, leaning down to look under one of his arms.

“Please-…”

“I said no. I don’t even know why you brought him here and I don’t want to. Take him from me before I hurt him really bad,” you groaned after you recognized the tall, slim figure of Loki. At least the God of Mischief looked as disgusted as you.

Thor looked at you pleadingly. It was weird to see puppy eyes on a Norse God made almost entirely of muscles.

“Please, I need someone to take care of him while I go on a mission.”

“Last time I checked, he was a grown-ass man, fully capable of taking care of himself. A stupid man, but that’s besides the point.”

“I heard that.”

“Shut up, Loki,” you and Thor said at the same time.

Thor moved back to you. The more you looked into his eyes, the weaker your resistance was. You crossed your arms, but you didn’t feel any more confident.

“Please, you’ve proven that you can watch over him and stop him if he tries anything. You are the only one capable of that. I trust you.”

You closed your eyes, slowly counting to ten.

“I don’t think this really helped anyone,” Loki commented with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up before I tie you up and lock in the basement.”

“I knew it!” Thor locked you in a bone-breaking hug once again, cheering like a kid. “Thank you so much! I’ll take him back as fast as I can, I promise!”

“Wait, Thor-…”

“You can beat him as you please, whatever helps you keep him in check!”

“Wait…” Loki repeated your words.

“Bye!”

Before you could say anything else, he rushed down the stairs and stood in front of your home. He disappeared in a flash of light, picked up by Heimdall.

For a moment there was only silence. A deep, heavy silence. You looked back at Loki. He had to be used to his brother’s actions, because he didn’t look even partially as shocked as you were.

“I hate you,” you declared openly.

He shrugged, his cuffed hands lifting slightly with the action.

“I wouldn’t mind if we skipped the part where we introduce ourselves and exchange greetings…”

“Dude, you’ve started a regular war on my planet and last time we met I’ve kicked your ass because of that. I ain’t gonna greet you.”

“I was already wounded and weakened when you…”

“Blah, blah, blah. Can you at least move into the house? My neighbors are watching,” you pointed to the old lady on the other end of the corridor. She winced and slowly moved to the stairs. Loki waved at her with a wide smile, clearly showing the handcuffs.

You caught him by the arm, dragging him in.

“Listen, buddy,” you warned him quietly. “I am very tired. Exhausted, to be exact. I’ve been awake for the past 48 hours, because I had an important mission on which I helped many people. You may not understand this, because it’s the opposite of what you do on your daily basis, but I don’t care. I didn’t want you here, but yet, we have to deal with your brother’s recklessness. Or kill each other.”

“Since when is that an option?”

“Since I have a loaded gun within reach.”

He peeked at it.

“You are different than the Avengers. Are you sure you’re one of them?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s complicated,” you winced, turning back after taking the gun.

You went to your living room, hearing Loki follow you. You didn’t think anyone would pay you a visit for at least the next couple of days, so you didn’t bother to clean, which resulted in a what seemed like a tornado’s ravages. Well, you’ve never been much of a cleaner. Besides, you had been busy for the last few weeks (mostly with avoiding the mess while walking through it on those rarely occasions when you were home). Loki looked a little impressed.

“Is this a homeless’ cave?”

“Very funny. I don’t have a herd of servants on my every nod, my dear prince,” you bowed sarcastically, moving to the TV.

“I didn’t know you knew what palace life looked like. What a surprise,” he smirked.

“I didn’t know you knew what a homeless’ cave looked like,” you mimicked his smile.

For a long while there was only the silence around you. It probably would have became awkward after some time, because neither of you wanted to surrender in your so-called stare-contest. Before it could happen, your own tiredness betrayed you, making you yawn so hard you almost broke your jaw.

“You should really go back to bed,” Loki noticed, for the first time not sounding all sassy and mean. It was a nice surprise, although you weren’t sure how to react to it.

“Umm… And leave you all alone? What do you plan to do? Set a fire? Run away and start another war?”

Loki huffed, acting like your words hurt him.

“Me? Please, I can take care of myself…”

“…and that’s why Thor literally handed me your ass to babysit?” you interrupted him. You couldn’t stop yourself.

If he wasn’t in Asgardian handcuffs, Loki would probably gesture more openly, but for now he stopped at shrugging.

“So what are your plans?” he asked in response, and you had to admit you didn’t have a good answer.

“Well… First of all, I’ll let you know that Earth is still very sensitive about the recent events including you, so there is no point in you escaping this house if you don’t want to get beaten up by pissed-off people. And yes, I know that those shiny little handcuffs you’re wearing don’t allow you to use any magic, so stop with the ‘wait for the big surprise’ face. Second, I don’t know… How about you watch TV for the next couple of hours? I promise, if you don’t mess up any of my stuff, I won’t screw up your pretty face with my fist. Deal?”

He didn’t look convinced, but wasn’t sure if he had any other options. Loki looked around once more, with a loud huff deciding it was worth trying. Thor didn’t ask him before putting him in this situation either, so it wasn’t entirely your fault. He shrugged, keeping it supercilious.

“It’s a rather barbarian deal, but whatever.”

You were so relieved (you expected a fight) you hugged him tightly before even thinking about it. It was actually more of a friend-hug, but it left him impassive (or so he seemed), so you let it slip. You’d been exhausted, you should be forgiven for a moment of oblivion. Almost dancing your way to the TV, you took the remote, seating Loki in the armchair and quickly instructing him how to use it.

“What about my chains? It’s rather uncomfortable in them and I’ve already promised you I’d be nice!” he asked when you turned back to go to your room.

“It’s a barbarian deal, did you already forget, my prince? But don’t worry, I won’t be merciless – there are some cookies left in the shelf under the oven. You may take them if it’s enough for your royal tongue,” you winked at him with a grin, leaving him alone.

Before heading back to bed, you set the house alarm to wake you up when the door would open. It was one of Tony’s gadgets you actually knew how to use.

You fell asleep almost immediately after touching the pillow.

Loki remained ‘nice’ for exactly 47 minutes before he decided TV was boring and mostly useless. He moved to your room only to find you deeply asleep and tucked in layers of blankets. You looked surprisingly harmless and peaceful, like the complete opposite of your usual self. Even with one hand on the gun.

After some consideration, he decided that waking you up just to complain about being bored wasn’t worth dealing with your fury. Besides, a tiny bit of himself had to admit you looked like you were in dire need of some rest.

Loki took the cookies, sniffing them suspiciously. You didn’t know Thor would drag him there, so they probably weren’t poisoned, although he wasn’t sure if you wouldn’t try this out if you had been warned. The cookies weren’t bad, even though he’s eaten better – no mortal could compare with the Asgardian’s chefs, especially the ones working in the palace’s kitchen.

Contemplating his life choices that brought him into this position, Loki moved back to the armchair, getting angry every time the chains restricted his movement. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as rotting in a cell, but Loki certainly wasn’t one to be pleased easily.

When you woke up a few hours later, you felt great. Your muscles were still tense and you could feel what the mission had demanded of you, but other than that – you could say the well-deserved sleep almost cured you. That was, until the recent memories of an unexpected visit came back to you, hitting you hard with pure terror.

Not caring about your disheveled hair, you rushed to the living room, almost seeing the disaster flashing before your eyes.

You were stunned when you saw nothing like that. Well, the mess you’d created in the past weeks was still there, but it didn’t seem to have increased substantially. You could see the fresh stain on the floor where Loki probably spilled something in the kitchen and didn’t bother to clean it all up, but other than that – nothing. No blood, no broken furniture, no fire. Even the windows were in their place.

“I warn you not to yell now,” the quiet, calm voice said from the armchair. “We may argue sometime later, if you don’t mind.”

“The hell…?”

You approached him slowly, getting more and more worried if it all wasn’t just a twisted dream. You almost didn’t believe your own eyes when you noticed a fat, grey cat sleeping on Loki’s knees. The God of Mischief raised an eyebrow seeing your shocked expression.

“Why did you steal my neighbours’ cat?” was all you managed to say.

“I didn’t steal it! It was walking outside the window!” Loki seemed to be hurt by your accusations.

“And you just thought you’d pick it up and take it inside?”

“Why not? It was clearly just wandering around all by itself,” he shrugged.

You stared at him for a while, contemplating the rumour your neighbour would spread if she ever found out about where her beloved cat was.

“I suppose the stain on the floor is from the milk?”

“Of course, it was starving.”

You doubted it. The cat clearly needed some proper diet, but you didn’t want to argue. You had a dog once in your childhood and you knew perfectly well how pets could make people bend their rules and will just to get some snacks.

“Whatever,” you finally gave up. “You want something to drink? Did you drink anything?” you asked, heading to the kitchen.

“Milk. Your fridge is rather empty, just like your shelves.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’ve been kinda busy the past week and didn’t expect any guests, my prince,” you bowed down ironically. “You want some tea?”

Loki nodded, still petting the cat. You turned the kettle on, taking two cups.

“I didn’t know you liked animals,” you voiced your recent thoughts, waiting for the water to boil.

Loki shrugged, turning his gaze off of you.

“Cats have always liked me, same goes for horses. We’ve had hounds too, but they were only used for hunting, so they were kept locked in the stables. They were always wild.”

“Were they big?” you asked, actually curious. You’d been surprised by his sudden confession.

“Of course they were, they were bred to seriously injure or kill their prey.”

“And you’re saying _I’m_ barbaric?” you raised the eyebrow and he chuckled.

“It’s not that bad. Hunts are supposed to let you bring some big prey home.”

When he smiled, for a moment you could see in him the man he was somewhere deep under all those layers he kept shielding himself with from the world around. You didn’t deny any of his decisions and you kept in mind that the last time you’d met, he was leading an attack on your planet. It was still a very fresh wound, but even killing him now wouldn’t change anything.

“You know, it’s a shame you had to choose the dark side,” you stated, pouring the tea.

He frowned.

“I’m not sure what you mean…”

“I bet you don’t have Star Wars in Asgard… I meant it’s a shame you’ve decided to be the bad guy, kill people, do some evil stuff.”

Something in his expression darkened. You didn’t know him well, but for a moment you thought it was sadness.

“Sometimes we are destined from birth to do so.”

“Bullshit.”

Loki frowned again, looking back at you with surprise, clearly not expecting those words. You handed him the cup, sitting on his left on the couch. You could see he was still expecting some answers. It was your turn to shrug.

“There is no such thing as destiny, I mean, even if there is, it has no real power over anyone or anything. Sure, some people have it harder in life than others, but it’s still them who make the most important decisions.”

For a moment there was only silence in the room.

“You’re weird,” Loki finally declared.

“Dude!”

Loki laughed and you followed after a moment. The sun was heading down – you’d slept through the better part of the day. Loki and you watched the reddening sky for a while.

“Are you tired?” you asked, an idea slowly forming in your head.

“Not really, I didn’t do much today,” Loki shrugged.

“You wanna watch a movie? We can do a Star Wars marathon since you’ve probably never seen it.”

“What is a movie?”

“Yeah, you definitely haven’t seen it. Put the cat down or throw it back on my neighbour’s balcony and help me with the popcorn.”

You moved to the kitchen, excited to see the Norse God struggle with humanity’s inventions. You wished you could watch in 3D just to see his face, but seeing him use the microwave was almost as interesting.

Well, no one told you to go easy on him.


	2. Chapter 2

After three movies, two packs of popcorn, and one pizza, you still wouldn’t say Loki become your friend, but you both surely broke some ice and changed your behaviour a little. Just enough not to try to kill each other every given chance. Besides, it would be impossible at that moment.

The ending song was slowly playing in the background as the closing credits were rolling down the screen. The curtains were closed on every window, so you had a very general concept what time it was outside, but you were past the point of caring anymore, and apparently so was Loki. You were both laying on the couch, tucked under the blankets that just somehow doubled over the past hours, with your feet on the table and boxes and plates laying forgotten on the ground. Your neighbour’s cat came back to you, very pleased with all the leftovers he had all for himself. You were warm, a little sleepy, and quite surprised you could lay side by side next to the God of Mischief without feeling the need to strangle him.

Loki gasped, leaning further into the cosiness of the shared couch. At first he seemed quite reluctant to share it with you for the movie marathon, but that was long forgotten.

“Is this what you humans do on a daily basis?” he asked, yawning into his shoulder. “It’s exhausting.

“Not really. I would definitely do it if I could, but given that I work with Avengers and we save the world from idiots like you, I don’t have time for this too often,” you shrugged, even if he couldn’t see it. “There are just too many idiots trying to conquer the world lately.”

“Don’t you think wasting time for those… movies is stupid? You, humans, could be used for so many better things…”

“Bruh, five minutes ago you asked me if I had the next part, so make up your mind if it’s a waste of time or not,” you laughed, and even he couldn’t hide a little smile.

“That is not connected.”

“Don’t lie. Santa is watching.”

“Who is Santa?”

You growled. How to explain the connection between a guy in red sweatpants and a date of birth of a god – to another god?

“Let’s pretend you didn’t ask that, please,” you mumbled, hiding under the blanket.

“But I did.”

“I’ve noticed. It’s complicated.”

For a while there was only peaceful silence as you both watched the cat licking some sauce off his face. It was adorable.

“What is his name?” Loki asked.

“I’ve got no idea. I’ve also got some bad news.”

“What kind of?” Loki frowned, looking at you. His dark hair was spread over one of the pillows. You’d never seen him so relaxed and calm. It was a pleasant change, but you still weren’t fully used to it.

“When is your brother coming back for you?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t know, he doesn’t confess to me. I don’t know what kind of a mission he was sent on either.”

“So, you’re probably going to have to stay here overnight?”

“Unless you decide to throw me out on the streets…”

“And wonder what wicked plans you come up with on your way to god knows where? Yeah, doesn’t sound like a good idea,” you pulled a face, imagining the consequences. “Anyway, this isn’t a big problem, you can always crash on the couch, ‘cause there is no chance I’m leaving my cosy little bed for you. The problem is, I don’t have much more food, we ate all I had and I’m gonna need to get some groceries.”

“This is the problem?” Loki raised an eyebrow, expecting something completely different.

“Uh, yeah. I can’t leave you alone here for too long, but I’m not sure if taking you with me is a good idea.”

“You’ve left me here alone for a few hours already,” he reminded you slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

“I was sleep deprived and not thinking straight. I still don’t trust you, and you can’t really blame me for that,” you made a point and he couldn’t argue with that.

“So, what will you do?” he asked, trying hard not to show that something hurt inside of him when you said he didn’t have your trust. It was natural that after everything he’s done to your world you wouldn’t become best friends, but, completely irrationally, he still would be happy if you didn’t say it so directly. And so often.

“I’ve got an idea, but I doubt you’ll like it,” you stated. “But given that you have no right to vote anyway, we’ll do it.”

“At least you’re honest,” Loki muttered. He already didn’t like it.

“We’re gonna go shopping together and you will be nice. No terrorizing people, no trying to run away, because I really don’t want to shoot you…”

“Why shoot? Running after me sounds much easier,” Loki interrupted with a frown and you sent him a death glare.

“I hate running. And shooting you isn’t (technically) forbidden by law since you’re not a human being.”

“I’m a god. Are you going to shoot a god?” he raised an eyebrow, judging you.

“If I recall it right, it kind of worked on you last time we met in New York?” you smiled sweetly. “The look of surprise on your face as you fell down from that building was so pretty…”

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue with you. The more he talked to you the more he understood what the people around him felt like when talking to him.

“Let’s skip that part,” he asked you, raising his hands in a defeated manner.

“No problem. Now get up, go to that wardrobe there and change your clothes to Thor’s, because you can’t go out on the streets dressed like that,” you gestured to his leather suit. Even though he looked _really_ good in it, it would gain too much attention toward you.

“Do I want to know why you have his clothes in your house…? Are you two…”

“No! Don’t even start! I only have them because every time your stupid brother comes down to the Earth, he is all suited up, waving his robe and Mjolnir and still surprised why he can’t go undercover in all of that.”

“It sounds very much like him,” Loki admitted.

“Yeah, what a coincidence since you look exactly the same, maybe except for Mjolnir.”

“I had very little to say as my brother _literally_ dragged me here without my permission,” he reminded you.

“Now you’ve got even less to say, so better stop it and get dressed.”

Loki raised his still handcuffed hands to your face, shaking the chains.

“I’m a god, not a magician. You have to open them first.”

You pulled a face, not liking the idea at all, but he was right.

“If you try anything…” you warned him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

Loki took the clothes with visible disgust on his face and after a few minutes he retuned to the living room with the same expression. You weren’t sure what he expected, but certainly not plain blue jeans and an over-sized T-shirt. Thor was much more muscled, so Loki looked a little different to say the least, and you had to fight hard not to break into laughter. To be honest, he still looked like a supermodel, but in casual, oversized clothes.

“Trust me, it’s way better than that leather suit,” you promised him, trying to hide the smile, but he seemed to look right through you. “Anyway, let’s go.”

You quickly moved from the couch, leaving the warmth of the blankets with a sigh. Your stomach and its emptiness reminded you not to hesitate. You walked to your room, taking a backpack and your wallet. After a second thought, you packed a gun too. Just in case.

“You know, you are surprisingly nice and calm when you refrain from trying to destroy worlds,” you noticed when you both were in the elevator.

“How many times are you going to remind me of New York? Besides, I didn’t want to destroy it, just take it over,” Loki shrugged, leaning on one of the walls. The door opened and you walked out, moving to the streets.

“Like it makes any difference…,” you muttered to yourself, stopping outside the building.

There was way more people around than you’d expected given the late hour. It’s been a while since you needed to blend in and avoid the gaze of a crowd, but you could still feel that your little make-over session could not be enough. Loki looked at you with a question on his face as you dragged him to the closest store, owned by some old, Chinese lady. You quickly bought a baseball cap, putting it on Loki’s head.

“Now we can go, hopefully unnoticed,” you stated, wishing that no one would recognize the man. You really didn’t want any trouble.

“You were right. I don’t like your ideas,” Loki huffed, fixing the cap a little, visibly distasted at the fact that he had to wear it.

“You can make a complaint to Thor once he comes back.”

You had to take a little walk to the supermarket on the other end of the street. You kept your eyes on Loki all the time, wishing you could handcuff him again or chain him to yourself, but unfortunately that wouldn’t help with blending in. At least he was quiet, looking around with an expression you couldn’t read. You wondered how often had he came down on Earth before New York. He looked like a tourist, observing everything around, from the traffic lights to the bins.

“So, this is where we get the food,” you gestured around once you went into the shop.

“I’m aware of what a shop is,” Loki gave you a heavy gaze.

“Good,” you smiled, handing him a shopping basket. “So, you know what to do with this.”

He wasn’t very happy when he had to follow you, but because he was looking around at everything, he didn’t say much, not caring what you were putting in.

The cashier couldn’t tear her eyes off him, even though Loki was covered almost head to toe, and that bastard had seen her staring. He smiled brightly, watching as the redness was slowly creeping up her neck and how her hands were beginning to shake. Scanning the products almost stopped.

You nudged Loki. Hard.

“Please don’t flirt with the cashier,” you whispered. “Or it’s gonna take us longer.”

“You are so boring,” he groaned, walking away a little bit, closer to the exit. You paid the angry cashier and rushed after him. Oh, you were definitely going to punish him once you got back home. And Thor too when he finally shows up, hopefully soon.

“Do you want to visit somewhere?” you asked him as you walked by a park.

He laughed, shaking his head.

“Why would I? This city is awful.”

“And yet you still look around all the time…”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” he shut you down, his smile gone.

You shrugged, not interested enough to push him. Maybe he just wanted to see as much as he could before going back to his cell or wherever Thor was taking him back. Even though you couldn’t be considered friends, you’d come to get a little used to this calm man. Well, you could also be biased because he took the bags with groceries without even asking.

Once you were home, you clapped your hands with a bright (and maybe a little devilish) smile.

“We’re gonna make a pizza,” you informed Loki. “ _Both_ of us.”

“Why make if you can order it like the last one?” he eyed your moves as you dropped the ingredients into a big bowl.

“Because I want a better one. Trust me, it will be delicious. Now come and help me.”

“But I don’t want to,” Loki pointed out, crossing his arms on the chest.

You sighed deeply, closing your eyes for a moment. You were still holding your backpack. The backpack you had a loaded gun in. Using it was such a tempting idea… After a moment of consideration, you decided to try something different first.

“It’s not that simple. Neither of us know when Thor is coming back and as you’ve shown, you need to eat. You don’t have money to buy anything, so at least to me, it looks like you need to be nice to me.”

“I’m impressed. I never thought you’d be this good at blackmailing people.”

You shrugged, very proud of yourself. You didn’t add that Loki with his looks could just flirt with some poor ladies and make them do whatever he wanted.

“So now knead this, I have to prepare the rest…”

“Excuse me, but _what_?” Loki looked at you with a complete lack of understanding.

“Knead the dough, please,” you repeated slower like you would to a child. “Put your hands inside the bowl and mix all the ingredients until they become one mass.”

Loki’s eyebrows went so high you wondered if it hurt.

“I am a prince of Asgard and a god and you want me to help you _in the kitchen?_ Have you ever been told that you are very weird?”

“No, but I’ve been told that I shoot fast and never miss. Come on, don’t be a child. There is no pizza for misbehaving kids,” you said with a stone cold expression.

You stared at each other for a while. You promised yourself that if you ever see Thor again, you’ll take a turn and run away from him, his problems, and his brother. God, what a relief he only had one sibling.

“I hate you,” Loki stated after some consideration.

“Okay, I’ll cry about that later. Now get to the bowl.”

And, to your surprise, Loki listened to you. You didn’t actually expect it, you only wanted to mess with him more on the joking side, but there he was, rolling up his sleeves with disgust on his face and probably thinking of ways to murder you in your sleep. What a pleasant day.

* * *

A few hours later, when you were both back on the couch, eating delicious pizza, and watching another movie, you suddenly heard a massive thunderstorm approaching the city. You tilted your head, looking out the windows.

“It’s probably my lovely brother,” Loki muttered, finishing his piece.

“Or a thunderstorm that’s gonna kill us all.”

“Are you afraid of storms…?” Loki asked with a mischievous smile. It was obvious he planned to use that information later, whenever he got the chance.

“I’m more afraid that your brother decided to come by and say he has to leave you for a month.”

“That would be unfortunate,” Loki admitted seriously.

“ _Unfortunate_? I would kill you!”

“I’m sure you’d try and trust me, I wouldn’t be happy either.”

A few minutes later, you heard a knock on the door and both of you sighed, relieved, when Thor walked in to take his brother back. He asked you if everything was okay and you actually found yourself unable to answer simply. Sure, Loki and his character weren’t nice guests, but you weren’t a saint yourself.

“It was fun,” you finally admitted with a smile. “Am I right?” you turned to Loki, handcuffed again.

“It was an interesting experience,” he nodded.

Thor smiled brightly.

“So, it wouldn’t be a problem if I sometimes left him here…”

“NO!” you and Loki shouted simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please tell me what do you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that part! You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com where I'm most active.


End file.
